


What Your PJO Ship Says About You

by AquaEclipse



Series: Drabbles from Camps [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: All The Ships, Analysis, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, M/M, Multi, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Satire, Shipping, Snark, TV Tropes, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: A fun analysis of PJO fans with varying OTPs.THIS FIC IS TO BE REGARDED AS A JOKE. DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY.Also note that the list of ships here (took 3 days to compile, including the date of release) is incomplete, and may forever be incomplete. I do not own anything, not even the alternate ship names.
Relationships: Various Percy Jackson Character(s)/Various Percy Jackson Character(s)
Series: Drabbles from Camps [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569604
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	1. The Ship List

**Author's Note:**

> The ships are arranged by timeline, as of first appearance/interaction. Also, ship names are not to be debated as that will spark a whole other debate that I don't want to happen in my comments section.  
> Also, the top/bottom and big spoon/little spoon debates are not dictated by ship names and ought not to be discussed on the grounds of this fic beyond this point. Clear?
> 
> Underlined ships are canon ships (two-way). Italicized ships are one-sided canon ships. Ships with asterisks (*) are canon ships that got sunk eventually. Ships with carets (^) are one-sided canon ships that got sunk eventually. Ships with greater-than symbols (>) are teased ships that got sunk eventually. Sunken ships are generally defined by the loss of romantic feelings and breakups, but it can also be defined by death of one of the parties during the relationship (in which it still retains the underlining).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original ship list.

**PERCABETH/CHACKSON/SEAWEED BRAIN/SMART WATER/THE ULTIMATE OTP (Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase) :** You consider "as long as we're together" to be this fandom's equivalent to the Potterverse's "always" (excluding, of course, "Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood"), and to be honest with you, you're not wrong.

 **PERSALLY (Percy Jackson/Sally Jackson):**... _WHAT THE FRICK IS WRONG WITH YOU._ Also, _FBI, OPEN UP!!_

 **GABALLY (Gabe Ugliano/Sally Jackson):** O- _okay_ , please leave my sight right now. This author does _not_ support or willingly promote abusive relationships.

 **^LUKABETH (Luke Castellan/Annabeth Chase ):** You don't care that they're more like siblings. Another one though... FBI, OPEN UP!

 **LUKERCY/PUKE (Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson):** _No, Percy was totally (lowkey) crushing on Luke in_ The Lightning Thief _, I swear, he was totally staring-_ (THE FBI IS BACK!!)

 **TRATIE (Travis Stoll/Katie Gardner):** You love the Sideliners (minor characters). You also wish they were canon.

 **PERISSE (Percy Jackson/Clarisse la Rue):**...You've been watching the movies, haven't you? Alternately, you really enjoyed _Sea of Monsters_ and _The Stolen Chariot_.

 **ANGELCEST (Nico di Angelo/Bianca di Angelo):** No... just, no... if you guys aren't shipping it ironically (don't you think I didn't notice the 20+ fics on this hellsite tagged with this ship, some even tagged Explicit), then... man, I must have stumbled into the wrong side of the fandom. (THE FBI HAS YOU ON THEIR WATCH LIST, I SWEAR!)

 **^PERCICO (Percy Jackson/Nico di Angelo):** You probably aren't a big fan of _Blood of Olympus_ and onward if you are a rabid fan. Alternately, you regard this as the greatest romantic tragedy in the entire series.

 **THAZOE (Thalia Grace/Zoe Nightshade):** Rejecting to join the Hunters automatically means she's crushing on her. I don't even know anymore.

 **PERLIA (Percy Jackson/Thalia Grace):** _That fight was absolutely sexual tension manifested, I swear-_

 **BLOFACKSON (Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson) :** You love Estelle with all your heart and are glad she's raised by so many badasses.

 **THALIANCA (Thalia Grace/Bianca di Angelo):** W-wait, where did this ship come from?

 ***PERACHEL/THE FORBIDDEN SHIP (Percy Jackson/Rachel Elizabeth Dare):** The vast majority of the fandom regards you as a menace and a threat to humanity, but you seem perfectly content to take it in stride and not give a dam. Either way, I grudgingly tip my nonexistent hat to you for your persistence.

 **PERZOE (Percy Jackson/Zoe Nightshade):** She gave her blessing to use her sword, _that's totally romance-_

 **> THALUKE (Thalia Grace/Luke Castellan):** You love _The Diary of Luke Castellan_ and live for any amount of ship tease. You're also saddened by the fact that the ship cannot have a happy ending unless we pull the AU card.

 **PERTEMIS (Percy Jackson/Artemis):** You're a juvenile writer from Fanfiction.net. But whether you are or not, you seem not to care that Artemis is a proud aro-ace arrow ace.

 **ANNACHEL (Annabeth Chase/Rachel Elizabeth Dare):** You aren't a big fan of the great Love Triangle from BotL, so you decided to ship the girls instead.

 **GRUNIPER (Grover Underwood/Juniper the Dryad) : **You're disappointed that this ship is so overlooked and there aren't many fan works about them. Believe me, I feel you.

 **CHRISSE (Chris Rodriguez/Clarisse la Rue) :** You think they're underrated, and believe me on this, I think so too.

 ***PERLYPSO/CALYPERCY (Percy Jackson/Calypso):** You write fanfics about what would have happened had Percy decided not to return to Camp Half-Blood.

 *** CHARLENA (Charles Beckendorf/Silena Beauregard):** You are heartbroken by the ending and hope they are reunited in Elysium.

 **THALICO (Thalia Grace/Nico di Angelo):** Somehow, if you still ship this after 2014, _row, row, row your boat, gently off a cliff_. Apparently the facts that they're on bad terms (BoO), one is celibate and the other not interested in girls _don't_ deter you. I do admire your persistence too, though also grudgingly. Alternately, you just think people (well, not really, in this case) with the punk/goth/emo aesthetic should go together. Or you've only read the first series and don't care that Thalia is a Hunter. In addition to all of that, the FBI would like to have a word with you.

 **SOLACKSON/BEACH DAY (Will Solace/Percy Jackson):** Apparently, you grab a guy to heal the girl you have a crush on, then proceed to go out with the guy. Wow. What is life? Alternately, you grab Nico's two love interests and get them together while leaving _him_ alone. What a matchmaker. (Then again, in the latter case, it probably means you ship Nico with someone else… which I don't judge you for.) TLDR, Annabeth and Nico are jokes to you.

 **RUEGARD (Clarisse la Rue/Silena Beauregard):** You are completely aware of the Achilles/Patroclus parallel and ship _that_ too.

 ***JASIPER/JASPER/JIPER/LIGHTNING MCLEAN (Jason Grace/Piper McLean):** You cried reading _The Burning Maze_ , for more than one reason. You also cry rereading _Blood of Olympus_. Wonder why.

 **VALGRACE/GREASED LIGHTNING/FIREFLY (Leo Valdez/Jason Grace):** Bromantic Foil/Red Oni, Blue Oni is totally your favourite trope(s).

 **LIPER (Leo Valdez/Piper McLean):** You think they were dating before the Demigodly Exchange Programme.

 **JALIPER/JASIPERLEO/MCVALGRACE/SHE'S BEAUTY, HE'S GRACE, HE'S GOT TWO HOT DATES (Jason Grace/Leo Valdez/Piper McLean):** You're on _The Lost Hero_ , ship JASIPER, but feel sorry that Leo's third-wheeling.

 **^THALEO (Thalia Grace/Leo Valdez):** You didn't want Leo to feel left out, but you've only read up to _The Lost Hero_.

 **JAPLER (Jason Grace/Stapler):** You don't care that Jason was two at the time.

 **^JEYNA (Jason Grace/Reyna Ramirez-Arellano):** You consider them the Roman Percabeth. Alternately, you have something against Piper.

 **FRAZEL/GOLDFISH (Frank Zhang/Hazel Levesque) :** You were ecstatic by the end of _The Tyrant's Tomb_ , and I can definitely see why too.

 **HARION (Hazel Levesque/Arion):** *blinks* Apparently this exists on this hellsite... one work... _why_.

 **TYSELLA (Tyson the Cyclops/Ella the Harpy) :** You're into the _Moe_ ship types.

 **^PEREYNA (Percy Jackson/Reyna Ramirez-Arellano):** You wonder if this would have been the end result had Percy been born Roman and Jason born Greek.

 **REYNABETH (Reyna Ramirez-Arellano/Annabeth Chase):** _War goddess daughters stick together!_ You think the reason Reyna let Annabeth go to follow the Mark of Athena is because of love.

 **BRASON (Brick/Jason Grace):** You take advantage of other people's bad grammar, and I love you for it.

 **LECHO (Leo Valdez/Echo):** You think Echo deserves better than Narcissus.

 **JERCY (Jason Grace/Percy Jackson):** You'd like to knock the B out of their bromance.

 **LAZEL (Leo Valdez/Hazel Levesque):** You're into the Gereration Xerox trope.

 ***SAZEL (Sammy Valdez/Hazel Levesque):** Your favourite song is _The One That Got Away_ by Katy Perry, or _House of Memories_ by Panic! at the Disco.

 **FRAZELEO (Frank Zhang/Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez):** More Love Triangles... easiest way to settle it is _this_ , so you did it.

 **VALDANGELO/GHOST FIRE (Leo Valdez/Nico di Angelo):** You're totally into the Pair the Spares trope. You also buy the Leo is a Disaster Gay/Bi/Pan/etc. headcanon.

 **REYCHEL (Reyna Ramirez-Arellano/Rachel Elizabeth Dare):** You're into long names. You also think that any kids they have are going to have really long names.

 **OCTACHEL (Octavian/Rachel Elizabeth Dare):** You wish Octavian survived _Blood of Olympus_. Alternately, you're into the Evil Counterpart trope mixed with Birds of a Feather.

 **JASICO (** **Jason Grace/Nico di Angelo):** You think they had a close bond (*wink*) before Jason disappeared from Camp Jupiter... which they somehow chronologically formed in two months at maximum. Alternately, you think Will totally ruined the mood back in Chapter 56 of BoO. Either way, _The Burning Maze_ broke your heart.

 **JERCICO/BIG THREESOME (Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Nico di Angelo):** You probably also ship PIPEYNABETH and FRAZELEO.

 **CALEO/HOT MAGIC (Calypso/Leo Valdez) :** You are not at all concerned that this is a Titaness turned mortal (chronologically aged over 4,000 but biologically 15-ish) shipped with a 16-year-old. Also, you think the Oath to Keep With a Final Breath was as romantic as Percy turning down immortality and stuff.

 **LEYNA (Leo Valdez/Reyna Ramirez-Arellano):** You don't care that he bombed her town. You note that Calypso theorized this ship through a vision, and without reading on, you suddenly have a new ship docked at your harbour.

 **PIPELYPSO (Piper McLean/Calypso):** You probably ship VALGRACE, so you write an AU where _they_ get together and Piper is the one to land on Ogygia.

 **REYNICO (Reyna Ramirez-Arellano/Nico di Angelo):** You don't give a dam that they're unofficially adopted siblings. Also, he doesn't swing the way you want him to. If you must ship them, at least have the decency to genderbend one of them. (There's an FF.net user who genuinely wrote a fic about them. ERASURE! You have been called out for erasure!)

 **PERLEO (Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez):** Birds of a Feather is your jam. Child abuse victims who use humour and sarcasm to mask the pain stick together!

 **CLOVICO (Clovis/Nico di Angelo):** (Surprisingly enough, this does exist over on Tumblr, and it's not all that bad.) You like to call them the Dream Team, because... geddit, they can move through dreams, as demonstrated in _Blood of Olympus_ Chapter 13 (even though the chapter teases Solangelo), and you think they're good together - oh, forget it.

 **PIPABETH (Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase):** You probably also ship JERCY.

 **THEYNA (Thalia Grace/Reyna Ramirez-Arellano):** You were thoroughly disappointed by _The Tyrant's Tomb_ , but still hope that they'll eventually pull an Emmie and Jo.

 **SOLANGELO/WILLCO (Will Solace/Nico di Angelo) :** You're seriously looking forward to but still dreading _Tower of Nero_ because you're scared _someone_ (*cough* Uncle Rick the Troll *cough*) is going to ruin their happy ending. I'm wholeheartedly with you regarding this. (Also, if you've shipped this from before BoO was released, I'd like to give you an O in your Divination NEWT.)

 **LOUCIL (Lou Ellen Blackstone/Cecil Markowitz):** I dunno, you're probably also a Pair the Spares fan that supports SOLANGELO instead of VALDANGELO.

 **JERCICOLACE (Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Nico di Angelo/Will Solace):** You thoroughly enjoyed the _Making Nico Happy_ tetralogy (AO3) even though the total word count is maybe twice the _Harry Potter_ heptalogy-series. You've also read those four fics more than once. I applaud you - I've only dragged my way through the first three.

 **PIPEYNA (Piper McLean/Reyna Ramirez-Arellano):** Just like what happened with ANNACHEL above - _stupid love triangle arc_.

 **PIPEYNABETH (Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase/Reyna Ramirez-Arellano):** You're just trying to make sure the Nine are together. Also, you agree with the points of the three ships when separated into pairings.

 **MEGPOLLO/PAPADOCAFFREY (Apollo/Meg McCaffrey):** You probably also ship Wreck-It Ralph with Vanellope von Schweetz.

 **SHERANDA (Sherman Yang/Miranda Gardiner) :** You think this ship is also underrated.

 **CECELLIS (Cecil Markowitz/Ellis Wakefield):** You think Lou Ellen is lesbian. Also, you see the parallels with Sherman and Miranda and these guys.

 **HEMITHOSIE/EMMIPHINE (Hemithea/Josephine) :** You're a Waystation Family stan that thinks they're underrated. You also don't mind the fact that Hunters have to be celibate and not even les relationships count.

 ***COMMODOPOLLO (Commodus/Apollo):** _The Dark Prophecy_ broke your heart, don't even deny it.

 **LITPOLLO (Lityerses/Apollo):** You're into Enemies to Friends to Lovers.

 **REYPOLLO (Reyna/Apollo):** You don't care that she literally turned him down because both were being dumbasses.

 **LAVINOAK (Lavinia Asimov/Poison Oak) :** You're a masochist.

 **(Any God/Their Demigod Child):** Wow. Just wow. You have guts, I tell you. Also, the FBI called, they want your kneecap privileges back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mass edit and additions made on 24th July 2020.  
> Date of Publication: 9 March 2020


	2. The Ship List II: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional ships, because it never ends.

**ANY GOD/ANY DEMIGOD OR LEGACY:** Haven't I already told you that you're on the FBI's list of households to raid? Also, your being-in-this-fandom privileges have officially been revoked. Go home, you're drunk.

 **MINOTAUR/PERCY:** How many times do I have to call the FBI again?

 **CHIRONYSUS (Chiron/Dionysus):** Who are you and why are you in this fandom? How did you come to this conclusion for shipping?!

 **CLARIBETH (Clarisse la Rue/Annabeth Chase):** Ah, yes, "Wise Girl", who could forget the origins of the nickname.

 **STOLLCEST (Travis Stoll/Connor Stoll):** Noah, get the Death Star!!

 **ANNALYPSO (Annabeth Chase/Calypso):** So, an AU where Annabeth landed on Ogygia instead of Percy?

 **DREWNABETH (Drew Tanaka/Annabeth Chase):** Where did this ship come from?

 **DRASON (Drew Tanaka/Jason Grace):** Er, no, thanks.

 **DRIPER (Drew Tanaka/Piper McLean):** FBI, OPEN UP! THEY'RE SIBLINGS! NO!

 **SOLDEZ (Will Solace/Leo Valdez):** Bonding over being from Texas is a must.

 **DRACHEL (Drew Tanaka/Rachel Elizabeth Dare):** Once again, where did the ship come from.

 **LOURANDA (Lou Ellen Blackstone/Miranda Gardiner):** That 'got your nose' scene was all the 'proof' that you needed, right?

 **CLOVUTCH (Clovis/Butch Walker):** _So you think he went from stuffing pencils in Clovis' nostril to-_

 **CONCHELL (Connor Stoll/Mitchell):** You just want good things for Mitchell, and honestly, who doesn't?

 **PERTAVIAN (Percy Jackson/Octavian):** RIP to the Panda Pillow Pet and all of their cousins, they will be missed.

 **HAZICO (Hazel Levesque/Nico di Angelo):** Eww, eww, eww!! _Once again_ , the FBI called, they want your heartbeat prvileges back.

 **FRANKERCY (Frank Zhang/Percy Jackson):** Hello? Hi, yes, I'm calling the FBI _again_ , they might be many generations removed but that's still incestuous. Get out.

 **JASTAVIAN (Jason Grace/Octavian):** For the last time, attempted twincest is still weird.

 **LEOCTAVIAN (Leo Valdez/Octavian):** Leo kind of did destroy Octavian's home, so... no, thanks, I'll pass.

 **FRALEO/VALZHANG (Frank Zhang/Leo Valdez):** Maybe they should have bonded over their pasts and secrets. I do agree that they should have got along better in canon, though.

 **PIPAZEL (Piper McLean/Hazel Levesque):** The two girls of _House of Hades_ , unite!?

 **ZHANGELO (Frank Zhang/Nico di Angelo):** You are obsessed with Mythomagic and height differences.

 **BRYCO (Bryce Lawrence/Nico di Angelo):** NO! Noah! Get the boat! I don't want to see this ship on my dash ever again!

 **OCTKAHALE (Octavian/Michael Kahale):** Ouch for Octavian's ending in _Blood of Olympus_ , then.

 **SOLGRACE (Will Solace/Jason Grace):** Nico is a joke to you.

 **DREYNA (Drew Tanaka/Reyna Ramirez-Arellano):** Where the hell did this ship come from?

 **RACHPOLLO (Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Apollo):** One conversation that reminds you of something, and now this happens. Also, isn't Rachel supposed to be celibate to remain the Oracle? Who has the job now?

 **SOLTES (Will Solace/Paolo Montes):** _Hmph._ (Thanks, Nico, sums up my thoughts perfectly.)

 **APAOLO (Apollo/Paolo Montes):** Yeah, we know, Paolo (or Paulo) is attractive, get over it.

 **SOLDEZANGELO (Will Solace/Leo Valdez/Nico di Angelo):** You want to make peace between SOLANGELO and VALDANGELO, so you did, and I stan you for it.

 **^APOLUJIME (Apollo/Olujime):** You're Apollo for a hot sec.

 **REYNOCTAVIAN (Reyna Ramirez-Arellano/Octavian):** You're Reyna that one time she had a fever dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date of Publication: 24 July 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you find my descriptions of the ship insulting. I am, despite my non-conflicting OTPs, a multishipper and respect all fans' right to ship as they please.  
> For some of the more creative ship names, check this page out: https://www.deviantart.com/robintehevocat/journal/PERCY-JACKSON-SHIP-NAMES-407763752
> 
> NO SHIPPING WARS IN THE COMMENTS, OKAY??


End file.
